


Opening a new scar, closing the wounds with a knife

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: Жизнь такое спортлото: полюбил, блядь, но не то...





	Opening a new scar, closing the wounds with a knife

Она пришла к нему поздно ночью, когда он уже спал. В час кошмаров. Открыла дверь номера, подошла к кровати, неслышно ступая босыми ногами по холодному паркету, присела на край и тихо вздохнула. Логан что-то бормотал сквозь сон, что-то отчаянное и злое. На испанском. Ей не хотелось вслушиваться. Она протянула руку и стерла холодный пот с его лба, погладила по заросшей колючей щетиной щеке… И едва успела вскочить. Росомаха, все еще находившийся во власти кошмара, атаковал ее, выпустив когти. Помедли она хоть мгновенье — и они пронзили бы ее. Но она только усмехнулась. А он открыл глаза.  
— Электра?.. — Они заняли соседние номера, но он не ожидал, что она придет к нему среди ночи, они ведь все успели обсудить еще за ужином. – Я разбудил тебя? Кричал во сне?  
— Нет, — она включила лампу, стоявшую на тумбочке, и снова села на кровать, закинула ногу на ногу. Спокойно. Расслабленно. Уверенно. Ему казалось, что она всегда была такой, но это, конечно, было не совсем так. Логан растерянно посмотрел на свои руки и втянул когти. Оставшаяся между пальцами кровь была такой же красной, как короткий шелковый халат, в который была одета Электра. Ей шел этот цвет. Она была яркой и горячей, словно кровь, льющаяся из раны, — он никогда не говорил ей ничего подобного, но думал так уже давно. И хотел ее уже давно.  
— Тогда зачем ты пришла? — спросил он, нехотя садясь. Электра тут же толкнула его в грудь и рассмеялась. Прежде чем он успел сообразить, что происходит, она забралась на кровать и оседлала его бедра. Решив, что ему, видимо, в кои-то веки снится что-то приятное, Логан поймал ее за руки и притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Но она больно прикусила его нижнюю губу и отстранилась. И снова рассмеялась.  
— Не спеши, — прошептала она, лукаво щурясь. — Не надо спешить. Эта ночь будет долгой…  
— Ночи всегда слишком короткие, — усмехнулся он. Но руки все-таки убрал и позволил ей делать то, что ей хочется.  
Она начала с того, что сбросила с кровати одеяло. Ну, оно, пожалуй, и правда было сейчас лишним. Слишком горячо все это выглядело, чтобы прятаться под одеялом. Следом за ним на пол отправилась пижама Логана. Пока Электра стягивала ее с него, он все-таки успел поцеловать ее — в уголок губ, в шею, в ямочку между ключицами. И заодно выяснить, что под халатом на ней ничего нет. Это было… Волнующе. Весьма. Черт, да после такого открытия не спешить стало совсем сложно!  
Но она снова уложила на спину. Спустила халат со смуглых плеч, приоткрыв грудь, но не позволила развязать пояс. Аргументы у нее были хорошие: поцелуи, много горячих поцелуев. Росомаха так давно хотел этого, что даже оставил попытки раздеть ее. В конце концов, ничто не мешало ему засунуть обе руки под халат и гладить ее бедра. И задницу, на которую он засматривался всякий раз, когда Электра шла впереди него. Конечно, он увлекся. И не заметил, что она вытащила из кармана завернутый в красную тряпицу сюрикэн. Маленькая металлическая звездочка блеснула в ее пальцах — и вдруг разрезала кожу под левой ключицей Логана. Боль была не такой уж сильной — по сравнению с тем, что ему приходилось испытывать, — но была очень неожиданной, и прежде чем он сообразил, что вообще происходит, он сбросил женщину и с себя, и с кровати.  
— Какого хрена?! — прорычал он, вскочив на ноги. Порез уже затянулся, но на коже остался тонкий красный след.  
Электра встала, потирая ушибленное плечо, и почти виновато улыбнулась. Почти. Полы ее халата разъехались, полностью обнажив левую грудь, так что на ее лицо Росомаха все равно не смотрел.  
— Всегда хотела увидеть это вблизи, — прошептала она, размазывая кровь пальцами. — Тебе идет красный, ты знаешь?  
Она развязала пояс и сбросила халат. Логан смотрел, как завороженный, как красный шелк стекает с ее плеч, струится по ее телу, падает к ее ногам. На ее коже было много шрамов. У него не было ни одного.  
— Давай вернемся в постель… — прошептала она, прижимаясь к нему. После этого сердиться на нее он был уже не в состоянии, а после очередного поцелуя — тем более. Думать вообще стало очень сложно. Последней более или менее четкой мыслью было что-то вроде: «Если ей так это нравится, можно и потерпеть».  
И он терпел. Она дразнила его и смеялась, то ускользала из его объятий, то прижималась к нему всем телом, царапала его сюрикэном и слизывала выступившую кровь, целовала его окровавленными губами, ловила его руки, когда он пытался обезоружить ее. И он подчинялся. Снова и снова позволял ей делать то, что ей нравится, потому что она целовала его так, будто любила его. Потому что она действительно хотела его, хотела провести эту ночь именно с ним, потому что она пришла не потому, что не хотела спать одна. Он о таком и мечтать не смел, но он был ей нужен. Сейчас он чувствовал это — чувствовал так остро, что это было почти больно. Это была опасная игра. И они оба понимали это. Но продолжали — и на белых простынях расцветали новые кровавые пятна.  
Сделав очередной надрез, Электра измазала в крови Логана свои пальцы и провела ими по шее, оставив три длинных полосы, мазнула по груди, по животу, по внутренней стороне бедра. Это было странно — и это было красиво, и он любовался ей, любовался каждым ее движением. Она заглянула ему в глаза, улыбнулась и, тихо застонав, начала ласкать себя пальцами. Несколько секунд он наблюдал, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не наброситься на нее сейчас же, а потом оттолкнул ее руку и сам вошел в нее — сперва одним пальцем, потом двумя. Она была уже очень влажной и бесстыдно стонала, двигая бедрами. Ее запах сводил Росомаху с ума — и вдруг он ощутил его особенно остро. Он не понял, как блестящие от смазки пальцы Электры оказались перед его лицом, но она коснулась его губ, и он по очереди облизал каждый, уже почти не соображая, что делает.  
Как они оказались на полу, он тоже потом не мог вспомнить. Но он был сверху, и она раздирала ему спину ногтями, вскрикивая при каждом толчке. Она кончила очень быстро, и потом ей, наверное, было больно, но он уже не мог остановиться. Только когда он кончил ей на живот, Логан осознал, с какой силой он сжимал ее запястья — он схватил ее за руки, когда она начала вырываться, и так и не выпустил, и теперь они казались ему очень хрупкими и маленькими. Он отпустил ее, виновато вздохнув, и хотел было извиниться, но она тут же ударила его по лицу. Хлестко, обидно, зло. Он зарычал.  
Через несколько секунд они уже катались по полу. Электра казалась такой же дикой — да и была такой, ее переполняла животная ярость. Никто не смел обращаться с ней так. Но ведь и с Росомахой в такие игры до нее не играл никто! Она рычала и шипела, царапалась, ругалась на греческом и на английском. Он то рычал в ответ, то затыкал ей рот поцелуями, дразнил ее чувственными прикосновениями, но не позволял себе увлечься. Он хотел, чтобы она просила его о ласке. Что же, очень скоро она уже умоляла, чтобы он взял ее.  
Они трахались на полу, на четвереньках, как звери. Им обоим не хотелось нежности, им нужна была эта дикая, нервная страсть, злая и жестокая. Им было хорошо. Очень хорошо. Оба наконец-то получили то, чего давно хотели. И еще долго не могли оторваться друг от друга.  
Уже под утро, когда они все-таки вспомнили о том, что на кровати можно еще и спать, и забрались под изрядно пострадавшее одеяло, Логан думал, что все закончилось. Что сегодня Электра заснет на его плече, но завтра все вернется на свои места, и они будут говорить только о порученной им миссии, и она к нему больше не притронется. Но утром они сделали это снова, а вечером сняли номер в отеле для влюбленных. Не было ни разговоров о чувствах, ни обязательств, ничего — просто теперь они всегда спали в одной постели.

А потом она исчезла. Росомаха перевернул всю Японию с ног на голову, пытаясь найти ее, но ее не было нигде. Она словно сквозь землю провалилась, и с Рукой ему пришлось разбираться самому. Ему повсюду мерещился ее запах, ему казалось, что он упускает что-то важное, что она где-то рядом, что он вот-вот найдет ее. Это было невыносимо. Потом ему приказали вернуться в Штаты — и все стало совсем дерьмово. Он пил, смотрел на оставшийся у него еще с той ночи сюрикэн и обещал себе, что однажды найдет ее, где бы она ни была. Но дни шли, руководство Щ.И.Т.а заваливало его работой, и если у него и оставалось свободное время, сил хватало только на то, чтобы в очередной раз нажраться.  
Он нашел ее, когда уже почти перестал надеяться. В Нью-Йорке, в Адской кухне, хотя она говорила, что не собирается возвращаться туда, где ее убили. Но она вернулась. Хуже того, она столкнулась со своим убийцей: Меченый, теперь называвший себя Темным Соколиным Глазом, похоже, только и ждал этой встречи. Но он не ожидал, что в этот раз ему придется сражаться еще и с Росомахой. Может, Электра и хотела бы расправиться со своим заклятым врагом сама, но она была ранена, а Логан сейчас об этом думать просто не мог. Он думал только о том, что Меченый должен умереть. Это было не так уж и сложно: лук и стрелы против адамантиевых когтей были практически бесполезны. Несколько сильных, быстрых ударов — и все было кончено. Когти вонзились Меченому в живот, и Росомаха резко дернул руку вверх, вспарывая его, а потом и рассекая ребра и легкие. Из огромной — от пупка почти до ключиц — раны вываливались скользкие, зловонные кишки и ошметки легких, а убивший когда-то Электру человек еще не понимал, что он уже мертвец. И что его никто не вернет с того света.  
Логан принес ее в свой дом, промыл и перевязал ее раны, уложил на свою кровать. Просидел рядом с ней почти до рассвета, пока сам не вырубился — прямо на полу. Похоже, ей и правда удалось его приручить. Впрочем, это был не первый раз, когда он засыпал у ее кровати: пару лет назад Электра нашла его, когда он полностью потерял память и превратился в животное. Он жил в ее квартире, и она учила его всему заново, помогала ему снова стать человеком, вспомнить, кто он. Он хотел ее еще тогда. И привязался к ней еще тогда.

— Откуда у тебя это? — спросила она, увидев на столе сюрикэн. У нее были такие же, и она была уверена, что никому не отдала и не потеряла ни один из них.  
— Он твой, — удивленно произнес Логан. Ей было уже гораздо легче, но он пока не решался ее даже поцеловать. Кто знает, что с ней произошло за то время, пока он искал ее и не мог найти… Может, он ей был уже и не нужен. — Ты оставила мне его. На память.  
— На память о чем? — но Электра выглядела не менее удивленной.  
— Ты не помнишь? — ей стерли память? Такое могло случиться, если она была тогда в плену у Руки… — На память о нашей первой ночи. Ты пришла ко мне…  
— Что? — она вцепилась ему в воротник. Вряд ли для того, чтобы поцеловать, но Росомаха все равно потянулся к ней. Соблазн был слишком велик. — Даже не думай. Это была не я.  
— Я не понимаю, — он нахмурился. И все-таки убрал руки. Он сам не понял, когда успел ее облапать, но ей это явно не понравилось.  
— Это был скрулл, — огрызнулась она. — Меня подменили. И теперь я разгребаю дерьмо, оставшееся после моего двойника.  
— Но как же… — да, не зря ему казалось, что это было сном. Только во сне Электра могла бы хотеть такого, как он. Только во сне. Все, что было, оказалось ложью. Скруллу, видимо, приказали держать зверя на коротком поводке — что же, эта зеленая тварь справилась со своей задачей просто великолепно. Он же влюбился. Действительно влюбился и надеялся, что из этого еще может что-то получиться…  
— Никак.


End file.
